


Nautiscarader's Ladynoir July 2017

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: My prompts for Ladynoir July 2017. Probably won't fill in all the prompts, but I will try to do as many as possible for my favourite corner of the love square.





	1. Day 1 - Patience

**Author's Note:**

> List of prompts [here](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/post/162109160200/please-click-on-the-image-to-actually-see-the).

Marinette was getting angrier with each passing minute. Every once in a while she glanced at the digital clock on the rooftop directly opposite the one she was sitting on. Chat was supposed to arrive for their nightly patrols about twenty minutes ago, but her partner in crime fighting was nowhere to be found; he hasn't left her any messages, and Marinette hasn't heard any police sirens so far, not that Char would rush to action without at least informing her. 

  
The large neon of the Lafontaine shopping centre was filling the dark, July night with golden aura, illuminating the nearby roofs, which would surely show Chat's silhouette, had he showed up. Tired of sitting, Marinette stood up and begun pacing back and forth alongside the row of chimneys, pouring her frustration into each step, and an occasional snort.

\- Good evening, my lady!

Chat's faint voice caught Marinette off-guard, though she instantly turned her head back towards the direction the voice was coming from. But to her surprise, she saw no one, until she looked down.

\- Chat?

Peeking down from the rooftop, Marinette finally spotted her partner traipsing alongside the pavement, amassing a not-so-small amount of bystanders, onlookers and fans, comprised mostly of teenage girls doing late night shopping. Fortunately, Marinette didn't have to raise her voice, as Chat finally managed to catch her stern look and sprang to the rooftop on his baton, to the general discontent of the crowd he left behind.

\- Where have you been? - Marinette snapped, walking away from the edge, in order not to cause too much of a scene - You were supposed to meet me at eight.  
\- A thousand apologies, my lady, but the night was so beautiful, I decided to take a stroll, instead of jumping from one cornice to another. - he answered nonchalantly, leaning on the wall - Care for a cherry scone?

Only now Marinette saw that Chat offered her a large paper bag of freshly smelling sweets, but not before taking one for himself.

\- Just for your information, Chat, you don't leave a woman waiting for you for half an hour when you promise to meet her sharp. - she retorted, peeking down to check if the crowd of fans was still watching them - And I think given such a huge number of admirers, you would know that.  
\- Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Ladybug, I wasn't aware it was a date, I just thought we were going to be patrolling! - Chat instantly rose to his feet and leapt to the nearby rooftop, leaving Ladybug in a half-flustered, half-beguiled state and a bag of sweets in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162488218685/ladynoir-july-01-patience))


	2. Day 2 - banter

The job of a superhero offered few slower days like these, but nevertheless, they did, in fact, happened. Days that were too hot even for criminals, regular or supernatural, to come out of their hiding to eneact their evil plans. Which meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir had to, at least for the time being, try to find a bit of an antagonist in each other to pass time.

\- I'm just saying, that if you can't actually fall on four feet, then you shouldn't name yourself after a cat. - Marinette proclaimed, taking another bite at her ice-cream cone.  
\- Excuse me? I'm doing that all the time, you're just not looking at me, which is, quite frankly, a crime against nature, my lady. - he quickly replied - Hold my ice, gonna show you something.

Adrien rose to his feet, giving Ladybug his treat, and with a stretch or two begun doing backflips, rattling the roof-tiles, and ending in distinctively cat-like pose, which sadly didn't work for creatures with one pair of longer limbs.

\- Mhm, I see. Very dignifying. - Marinette snorted, glad that inhabitants of the nearby tenement houses were fortunately hiding in their flats, escaping not only the scorching, July sun but also Chat's moon.  
\- Hey, you wanted me to show it, I showed it. - Chat retorted, scooting back and spreading on the slanted rooftop, hidden in the shadow of the taller building nearby. - And besides, if I can't be called "a cat", then how come you are "a ladybug"? What do they do, actually?  
\- They protect flowers from aphids and other bugs, whose larvae eat them. - Ladybug replied, without even so much as turning her head towards her partner. - Shows that you've never had a green thumb.  
\- Well, I guess it makes sense then. - Chat scratched his head, reaching for his ice-cream. - Then it's settled, you do the protecting, I am the agile and nimble one.  
\- Catch.  
  
Adrien could do very little while the oblong snack made from fresh milk soared through the air, above his head, missing his paws and beginning the second stage of its parabolic descent. And in that short time, Adrien did, surprisingly, quite a lot, flexing his body and jumping after it, down into the courtyard.

\- Chat? Chat!

Marinette sprung up, after her friend disappeared completely from her sight. Before she reached the edge, a loud clunking noise reached her ears, followed by triumphant voice of her partner.

\- I caught it! And I landed on fou-three feet!

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162618753025/ladynoir-july-02-banter))


	3. Day 3 - explosive

From the cornice of the nearby rooftop Marinette watched as Chat was swinging on his baton back and forth, like a metronome, taking one person at the time and carrying them to safety on the opposite site of the river. A river that half an hour ago was turned into a stream of toxic substance that overflow its banks and nearby streets, after a dustman became too upset of people throwing trash into the main water artery of Paris.  
All in all, Marinette should be content that they have managed to evacuate people to the rooftops and balconies of their houses, but the longer she watched Chat's "rescuing", the more she boiled on the inside.

\- Chat, could you come here for a moment? - she shouted to her partner that was about to take another young woman into his arms.

Hearing Ladybug's words, Chat took his baton and in one, swift move jumped to her spot, leaving the disappointed group of people behind.

\- Yes, my lady?  
\- Having fun, Chat? Have you noticed anything special? - Marinette asked, raising her eyebrow quizzically  
\- No... - Chat started - I was just helping these schoolgirls get from the rooftop to the ground, so they don't miss their classes!

Chat beamed at her, and turned to the small crowd on the opposite site of the street that erupted once Chat waved at them.

\- You know that I've defeated the Akuma, so these people are not in any danger anymore, right?  
\- Of course, but it's still-  
\- And you know that this school has, in fact, an roof entrance, so these students don't really need your help?  
\- Maybe - Chat defended himself - But I never say no to-  
\- And have you realised that you have carried the girl in red dress three times already? - Marinette finally snapped, pointing to the stranded group once again.

Adrien turned around, and only then he saw the long line of schoolgirls waiting to be "rescued" that reached all the way to the trapdoor. He was almost sure one girl was collecting tickets.

\- Ah, that might explain some odd things about this mission.  
\- They were using you! - Ladybug shouted, her face filled with anger - But you were so busy making pretty faces to them that you haven't even noticed.

She ignored faint giggles coming from her side, and kept staring at her partner, whose face not only showed no remorse, but was now a home to a wide, smug grin.

\- Oh, look at our precious Bugaboo, heroine of Paris, jealous of my fans...  
\- I am not jealous! - she fumed, to the surprise of both Chat and his admirers, watching the two bickering.

This time, their giggling turned into a laughter, forcing Marinette to take Chat's hand and walk him from the scene, like a mother trying to un-glue her child from the toy store's glass case.  

\- I'm terribly sorry, ladies, I am needed elsewhere!

Chat send them one last kiss, before he disappeared behind the corner, meeting face to face with his masked friend.

\- You think this is funny, Chat? You could be assisting me dealing with people that actually needed help. Have you ever tried carrying a person in a wheelchair using just a yo-yo? Because I had to. - she hissed, never taking eyes from him.  
\- Okay, okay. - Chat uncrossed his arms - I got carried away. But you have to admit, you went a bit too emotional on these girls there as well.

Marinette let out a deep sigh. He was right, of course, she let some of her emotions rise to the top a bit too quickly. Which didn't mean he wasn't to blame - Marinette opened her mouth to argue back, but Chat's unruffled stare immediately retorted all of her arguments.

\- You are right, I might have overreacted. - she spoke calmly, managing to crack a smile.  
\- There, there, Bugaboo, we all do that sometimes. - he patted her back - Now, do you want to get downstairs? Doing one last trip!

Chat opened his arms, waiting for her to threw hers around his neck, but before he could finish his offer, Ladybug was already swinging on her yo-yo to the ground.  

\- Sorry, kitty, got my own ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162655916485/ladynoir-july-03-explosive))


	4. Day 4 - Common interests

\- Al-right, Chat, let's move to question five: Favourite colour?

High above the streets of Paris, two superheroes, leaning on the opposite sides of a stone gargoyle participated in perhaps the least likely pastime one could imagine: filling questionnaires.

\- Bugaboo, do we have to do this? - Chat groaned reluctantly - I, uh, moved some time ago to a new school and had to go through those boring get-togethers when you sit in a circle and talk about yourself, and that feels awfully same.  
\- Oh, you had them too? - Ladybug answered, taking her eyes from the magazine - They're not that bad. After all, you're gonna spend three or four years with the same people, might as well know them a bit better. And I thought that these quizzes will help us bond together. We are supposed to work as a team, after all!  
\- Well, I am not really a people person, you see. - Chat stressed - Cats walk their own ways, have you heard that? Also, please tell me you don't actually buy those.  
  
Adrien shuffled through the pages of ostensibly colourful teenage girl magazine, filled with tips on dating, pop music and fashion choices exploding from each page.

\- Uh, no, not really - Marinette mumbled - I mean, I sometimes buy them to see fashion tips, cos' that's something I like to do in spare time, but the rest...  
\- Oh, fashion, that is something we agree on. - Chat suddenly spoke, scribbling something in his copy.  
\- Seriously? You and fashion?  
\- As if you couldn't tell by my gorgeous attire - Chat boasted - A black cat superhero needs to have a black suit with just a dash of green.  
\- Yes, all sawn by your magical Kwami.  
\- As if yours was different, Ladybug. - Adrien retorted - Which answers questions seven: "Do you have a pet?". "Yes I do, a tiny levitating cat named Plagg, who speaks in sarcasm".  
  
Marinette giggled and filled her question with a similar response.

\- Anything on sport?  
\- Fencing and martial arts. - Adrien answered absent-mindedly, before he realised how specific his answered was.  
\- What?

Marinette turned around to look into Chat's face, and hear if her own ears have deceived her, perhaps only to calm her faster beating heart.

\- What "what"? - Adrien replied nonchalantly, shying from Ladybug's piercing stare - You wouldn't believe how many, uh, fight rings are there underneath Paris. And, now I remembered, I cannot talk about any of them, since that's in the rules.  
\- Very funny. - Marinette snorted and slid back into her position, hoping her friend hasn't heard the disappointment in her tone. - So, how many points do you have so far?  
\- Twenty-seven and a half.  
\- What? How's that possible?  
  
Once more, Marinette rose to her feet, this time meeting Chat's eyes, who stood up and stretched his arms in a visible protest of boredom.  
  
\- How could you get so much points if the maximum is twenty? - Marinette was looking through the questions one by one - Which one were you doing? "See if your friend might actually be your BFF" on page six?  
\- No, I was filling the "Check if your assignment partner might be the love of your life" on page ten. And I'm not going to lie, there's more to these magazines that I thought, because it says that you are as close to perfection as you can be. - Chat declared in a honeyed voice - You've failed only the question about loving my sense of humour unconditionally, but I reckon it's good enough for a first month of crime-fighting.

Before Adrien could react, Marinette snatched the magazine from his hands, and tucked them behind her belt, groaning and mumbling something under her breath. As she was about to swing her yo-yo and fly away in anger, Chat put his hand on her arm, catching her attention once again.

\- Oh, come one, bugaboo, we can always try the on-line ones. I can't wait to find what my spirit animal is!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162719191970/ladynoir-july-day-4-common-interests))


	5. Day 5 - right hook

Supervilians were easy to fight - they relied way too much on their newly gained magical abilities, usually forgetting elements, or drawbacks that would hinder their plans. But the real criminals? They were the unique cases Ladybug and Chat Noir had to work with.

Marinette thought that a car thief would be an easy one; she spotted him way before he even got close to the car he wanted to steal. A bit nervous, looking around (and up, it seems they started to learn!) was a prime candidate for an obvious criminal. But when Marinette jumped behind his back, catching him red-handed as he was about to open the door, she did not expect him to run away that fast. Even with the help of her yo-yo Marinette had difficulty keeping up with him; unlike the thief, she didn't want to cause any more damage when he ran through the crowd, pushing people to his side without a care. She thought she had him cornered, quite literally, when he turned in an alleyway Marinette knew was a dead-end; from high above she saw him walking under the arch, and jumped ahead of him, only to find that he.... disappeared. 

Arriving on the ground, Marinette kept frantically looking around, spinning her weapon just in case. There were no slanted corners, trash bins, manholes, or quite frankly anything he could hide in.

Her ears picked up the sound of an oncoming attack fast enough so she could duck, making his fist miss her face. The same, however, could not be said for the thief.

Chat's roar pierced through the air when he delivered a powerful punch in the jaw of the would-be attacker, who fell to the ground, after slamming his back into the wall. Marinette watched in awe as Chat landed next to him, pushing him to the ground, just in case the man would try to escape.

\- I could use a bit of help, lady.

Marinette spun her yo-yo once again, tying the wriggling man's hands and legs behind his back, at least until Gendarmerie would arrive.

\- Chat... thank you for that. - Marinette wheezed, the adrenaline still rushing through her veins - How did you know where he was? And, for the matter, where was he the whole time? I though he would-

Marinette turned around to meet his partner's face, but for the second time this day found staring at the thin air, at least until Chat spoke again. High above her head, Chat was sitting - though it couldn't have looked less secure - on the edge of the windowsill on the second landing, clinging with his extended arm on the very same arch that Marinette was flying over a moment ago.

\- We’re not the only ones who can parkour! You should always remember there is one more direction to check: up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11371557/chapters/25704441))


	6. Day 6 - foggy

There was something about Chat Noir that Marinette couldn't quite put her finger on. She was almost sure she has seen his mannerisms, the way he moved and that charming smile (though she would never admit that!) somewhere else. He told her he was a fan of old action movies, and she originally thought that has solved her problem, as Chat was nothing but a walking collection of clichés and one-liners, but the nagging feeling she missed something was still present.

\- Ladybug, I'm telling you, I'm the one, the only, the original. - Chat boasted, while she stared at his acrobatic figures he performed on a rooftop.   
\- Hmm... I've been to a circus last year. Maybe that's when I saw you?  
\- Nope, milady, no one would force me to jump through a flaming hoop, or stand on a tiny podium.  
\- You're thinking about lions, I had clowns in mind - Marinette joked.  

She heard a loud thud as Chat fell to his rump mid-figure.

\- Chat, are you okay?  
\- My body is fine, but my pride has been shattered, Ladybug! I never expected you to strike a final blow.  
\- Well maybe now it will deflate a bit.

Chat jumped to his feet and walked on the edge of the rooftop to his partner.

\- Okay, Ladybug, I'm gonna give you one chance to guess. En garde, Garcia!

In a swift move, Chat arched back and pointed his baton towards Ladybug, watching as her face brightens in awe.

\- Zorro! The mask of Zorro! That's your inspiration! - she exclaimed - Hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly Antonio Banderas.  
\- That's al-right, Milady, I can be your Douglas Fairbanks anytime. - he retorted, sitting next to her.   
\- But still, there's something I'm missing... - she stared into his masked face, as if she expected an answer to be hidden there.

Adrien backed up a bit, which confused him the most, as the prospect of Ladybug moving her lips towards his so far was the prime topic of his dreams. And then, out of nowhere, Ladybug took a whiff of his scent and her squinted eyes suddenly grew wide.

\- I got it! You're using Agreste's cologne, am I right?  
\- Uh, yes, I think that's the name of the brand. - Adrien replied, shying away from Ladybug's piercing stare - How do you know what they smell like?  
\- My, uh, friend wears it. - Marinette blushed - And I, I kinda like it. I mean, the smell.

Chat emitted a loud groan of disappointment, as he was about to leap forward, but Ladybug's hand pressed to his chest stopped him from being too invasive.

\- Right, so that's what's been triggering my mind all the time. Mystery solved, I guess. - Marinette spoke under her breath, staring into the green eyes of her blonde friend, towering over her from the giant billboard across the street.   
\- Yup, my lady, you are a true Sherlock Holmes. - Chat giggled, brushing her hair - Though you're more of Cumberbatch than Cushing.   
\- Huh? What was that suppose to mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162842670915/ladynoir-day-6-foggy))


	7. Day 7 - Purring

There were more than a few perks of being a superhero. Marinette usually didn't want to overuse her position and the gratitude of citizens she and Chat have helped, but she was willing to give in just for this occasion. For once, from the top of an arbour across the concert shell in the Floral Park, they both had arguably the best places the summer music festival could offer, and secondly, the admission was free anyway, so she didn't have to feel guilty.  
Partially covered by the spreading branches of the trees, as well as lack of light, the two superheroes could enjoy the soothing tunes of classical music, as well each other's company.

Marinette quickly realised however, that tonight's choice of musical pieces might be even too mellow, making her partner, who in the last couple of days proved to be an avid connoisseur, steadily lean on her arm, and finally falling into her laps. A few years ago, when the two first met, Marinette would think of that behaviour as inappropriate, but for the past months, she allowed Chat a bit more freedom with invading her privacy, to the content of both of them.

And yet, when her tired friend fell asleep in her laps, Marinette could not resist but to gently stroke his blonde hair, as if the superhero was an actual pet. To her surprise, her hypothesis came to be surprisingly close to truth. Amongst the slow, string music, a low, rumbling sound reached Marinette ears, accompanied by a peculiar feeling of vibration, which only strengthened the odd experience of Chat getting comfortable next to the lower part of her body.

As if burned by a hot plate, Marinette took her hands away from the sleepyhead, ceasing the noise nearly instantaneously. Filled with curiosity, she placed them again, gently petting his scruff, and the heart-warming purring returned, this time in a slightly different tone. Accommodating to Marinette's caresses, Chat Noir turned his back to Marinette, inadvertently pushing his face further down her laps.

Only a few attendees of the concert heard Chat Noir's scream when Marinette pinched him to forcefully remove him from his makeshift nest, interrupting his shallow sleep. But then again, most people thought it was just a cat.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162885954130/ladynoir-july-7-purring))


	8. Day 8 - ride-or-die

\- Ladybug, I really insist you should get out of this building.  
\- And leave you alone, you stupid cat?

Marinette roared, trying to outshout the noise of the debris falling to the ground, after the Gardener decided that the new building across the street would cover his view on the park. Chat's baton was keeping one part of the ceiling from collapsing, while Ladybug's yo-yo stabilised two support beams that would otherwise bend under the weight.

\- Chat, we're in this together, whether you like it, or not.  
\- And I'm not going to let you get hurt!

Before she could protest, he pulled her, giving her a sloppy and forceful kiss. Marinette broke it equally quickly, returning him a heart-warming smile.

\- Chat, this is not time for thinking who's more important. This floor has to collapse, but we need to do it at the same time. You ready?

Her partner gave her a nod, and waited for the signal. Chat grabbed Ladybug by her waist and leaped forward, knocking his baton with the tip of his tail, letting the debris come closer to his fist. The power of his Cataclysm destroyed the left wall, while the two beams Ladybug's yo-yo used to hold finally gave up on the opposite one, bringing the concrete down, when she pulled it behind her.

It took a moment for the dust to fall, revealing the two, cowering in each other's arms, a few meters away from the destroyed building.

\- I think we're alive, kitty. - Ladybug coughed, staring at Chat's blonde hair that collected so much grey he looked like an older version of himself.  
\- Yeah, I think so. - he joked back - Gotta find the Akum-

The taste of powdery kiss on his lips momentarily silenced the superhero, when she brought him closer to her, locking their bodies for a solid minute. Only when the kiss became salty, Chat parted, wiping the tear from Ladybug's face.

\- Watch out, Bugaboo. Water with concrete? It almost feels like you want to bury us in this compromising position.  
\- What a way to go, minou. - she smiled, giving him another peck - Now let's find the Akuma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162907156885/ladynoir-july-day-8-ride-or-die))


	9. Day 11 - sultry (T/M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Alya!Volpina, implication of sexytimes between Ladybug and Chat, and topics far, far, far too complex for someone like me, or the medium I chose
> 
> Inspired by marvellous artworks by @eicinic ([x](http://eicinic.tumblr.com/post/149511969695/miraculous-ladybug-series)) and @whaticalldoodling ([x](http://whaticalldoodling.tumblr.com/post/162089833641/decided-to-give-some-colours-to-this-sketch))
> 
> Also I skipped a few prompts, but this one was written, for once, on time. I will write rest in the following days.

Marinette felt she should be angry. Infuriated, even. But the longer she stared at the picture, the prouder she was of her friend. And no wonder - it was perfect. The quality seemed almost too good to be true - a clear shot of Ladybug and Chat Noir in each other's arms, mashing their lips in the moment of unbridled passion. Alya has even managed to capture the Moon that looked enormous with the ridiculously huge lens Nino bought her last year, which explained the only possible way she could have spotted them. Last night Chat stopped her, pinning Marinette to the wall when he though he was out of range of Alya's camera, and quite frankly, so thought she.

The evidence proving her wrong stared at her not just from her communicator (twenty million hits, and that's just the official source!), but from the first pages of today's papers.

Well, most of them. Some printed the photo in its entirety, some more prudent ones cropped it just above the waists of the superheroes, leaving just the kiss... until, that is, the reader flicked it two page two, where it was presented in all of the steamy and stimulating glory. If Marinette didn't know it was ink, she would assumed it was the sexappeal and pure raunchiness seeping through the pages. The kiss itself was passionate already, but their hands roaming their backs and more importantly, their derrières, gripping them in definitely non-accidental way left very little to imagine. And then there was her knee slid between his legs, and his between hers... The angle didn't show Chat's arousal (Thankfully!), but if Alya was shooting them from their sides, the number of reposts would surely go to three-digit number by now.

Marinette smirked. They were lucky, after all. Chat's elbow hid her breasts and her erected nipples that would clearly be visible in the light ("How? How could anyone saw us?", Marinette kept asking herself, thinking of Alya wrestling with the colour balance curves for hours on her PC). Chat's tail, twisted behind her back looked innocently enough, but Marinette has learned by now that the long, leathery strip worked in many cases as a third, skilful arm for her boyfriend, and last night was no different.

But it didn't matter how much was, or wasn't shown - now people knew that the two were together, and could deduce far more from the picture. Their relationship used to be somewhat secret, but more than a few people on-line caught on to some small gestures or phrases spoken between them, and were able to hypothesise the bleeding obvious. Well, at least now these people could start wasting their time in a different way, she thought.

Marinette smiled and handed the pile of cut-outs to her friend.

\- So... you are not angry at that blogger? - Volpina asked, taking the newspaper from Ladybug's hand, utterly perplexed by her reaction  
\- Well, she is doing her job, isn't she? - Marinette replied quietly - And let's face it, I was getting more and more reckless with Chat over past year or so, it was bound to happen at some point.

Alya stared at the superheroine, the very same one that earned her temporary fame and quite a bit of revenue in the last twenty-four hours. Despite her calm and restrained behaviour, Ladybug obviously had too many thoughts on her mind, and with every passing minute Alya regretted responding to her call.

\- Listen, uh... I can track this, this Césaire woman - she shuffled through the pages trying to find her own name - And I can, uh, talk some sense to her if you want...  
\- No!

Very little could make Alya flinch, but Ladybug nearly leaping to stop her in place was certainly something she didn't expect to happen.

\- I mean, that would count as harassment, wouldn't it? - Ladybug retracted back to her place, seeing the fear in Volpina's eyes - Freedom of press, and all of that. We don't want another Streissand effect, do we? And besides, that, uh, Alya person - Marinette took the newspaper once more to find the name of her best friend - I'm sure she's a nice person, and doesn't really deserve that treatment.  

Another quiet moment has passed, as Alya tried finding the response to Ladybug's surprising approach, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her friend again, who became more and more talkative with each passing minute.

\- I'm just glad this is the only part of that night she photographed. - Ladybug joked, never taking her eyes from the picture, she was now nearly fondling in her hands.  
\- Wait, what? - Alya stuttered, processing the news - You mean, that you... you and Chat Noir?

She caught herself subconsciously moving her hands signs in vastly more suggestive way she wanted, which only made the blush on Ladybug's face merge with the colour of her outfit.

\- Well, yeah. - she spoke under her breath, shying away from her interlocutor - Wasn't it obvious?  
\- Uh, maybe? But, I mean, where? Like, in public? - Alya blurted, before she could bite her own tongue  
\- A couple of times. - Ladybug responded with much more confidence in her voice than she would have expected, though still red as a beetroot. - But usually, we...

Their talk was - much to the relief of the young journalist - interrupted by the third superhero, jumping from the rooftop of a building opposite the ones they were sitting on.

\- Chat! We were talking-  
\- I'm afraid we don't have time, ladies. - even in his visible state of hurry Chat managed to show a salute sign to Volpina - I just found another akumatised person. Apparently Alya Césaire wasn't the only photographer in Paris that wanted to catch us kissing. And he wants pictures, pictures of Ladybug.

A large, flying object wheezed passed them, but not before Chat managed to slice it in half with his baton.

\- And he has drones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/162886106440/ladynoir-july-11-sultry))


End file.
